1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to telecommunications, and more particularly, to processing circuits of telecommunications devices and related methods.
2. Related Art
A telecommunications device may use a processing circuit to process the data received from another telecommunications device. If the received data is shuffled and the processing circuit needs to handle several stages of processing, the processing circuit may need to have several large buffers to temporally store several intermediary versions of the shuffled data. The sizes of the buffers critically affect the overall costs of the processing circuit.
Apparently, processing circuits with smaller buffers, or no buffer at all, may help make telecommunications devices more affordable.